


年上恋人

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	年上恋人

“那个小家伙来了。”

 

左侧休息室的门敞开着，连接着屋外的过道。他们的休息室在走廊的尽头，十分安静，如果开着门的话，谁要进走廊两侧的休息室都能看的一清二楚。

 

锦织一清端着咖啡杯，往左手边指了指，又气定神闲地抿了一口。

 

“今天的KARE换人啦~”

 

植草克秀吹了个口哨，开玩笑地抱怨道：“总算是让个小家伙来做KARE了，之前松冈那家伙，开化之前在地上胡闹的时候，我真是连拖都拖不动……”

 

只有东山纪之抿着嘴不说话，一直翻阅着手上的报纸。

 

很快来人把自己的背包安置好，出了休息室往这边过来了，脚步很轻，像是啪嗒啪嗒小指甲拍在瓷砖地上的小猫一样。

 

“前辈早上好。”

 

他站在门口屈起手指敲了敲门，双眼还有些惺忪，头发也只匆匆地理顺了一点，像是刚刚在保姆车上睡过觉了，脸上还有红红的印子。

 

“智君~早上好。”植草轻快地回应了他。

 

大野的目光一下子转向了植草，发出意义不明的一声“啊呜”，想摘掉帽子行礼却忘记自己早就把帽子留在休息室了，于是只能手忙脚乱地挠了挠头，深深地鞠了一躬喊道“植草君早上好”。

 

“你也不用那么拘谨，今天只是第一天，放松演就好了。”锦织放下了咖啡杯，笑道，“你把行李放到那边的休息室了？”

 

“嗯，嗯……和町田他们放到一起了。”

 

“你多少也是主演，明天就来这边的休息室吧。”植草接过话来，狡黠地望了一言不发的东山一眼，“呐，是吧？”

 

大野局促地眨着眼睛，目光到处乱瞥：“这、这样，这样不太好，会打扰前辈们休息……”

 

终于东山动了一下，把翻乱了的报纸在桌子上归拢好，淡淡道：“你们别逗他了。快去换衣服吧，一会还要彩排。”

 

大野如蒙大赦，如同被揪住脖子的小猫终于得到了解放，飞快地逃走了。

 

“……闷骚的大叔。”植草啧了一声，露出了恨铁不成钢的表情，“一副正人君子的样子啧啧啧……”

 

锦织没有说话，只是意味深长地望了东山一眼。后者不为所动地更换了一份报纸，抖开报纸看了起来。锦织看破不戳破，只是用指节敲了敲桌子，提醒道：“你别光让小家伙去换衣服啊，你也抓点紧了。”

 

东山从报纸里抬起头来，才发现锦织和植草已经换好了演出服，自己身上还是一身私服。他缓解尴尬似的，攥起拳头捂住嘴轻轻咳嗽了一声，站起身来去换衣服了。

 

“小智子，比商讨会的时候更怕生了呢。”

 

锦织点头：“就不敢看他。”

 

植草凑近了问道：“他俩是不是怪怪的？”

 

“怪怪的。”锦织肯定地回答道。

 

“牵手了？接吻了？上床了？”

 

锦织撑着脸想了想，压低了声音神秘兮兮地说道：“大概是表白了。”

 

#

 

大野智昨天和刚刚卸任的KARE一号松冈昌宏喝到了很晚。大野原本心烦意乱想要找人倾诉一番，但刚坐到烤肉桌前他就后悔了，他想说的话应该结结实实地埋在肚子里烂掉，而不应该拿出来跟同事务所的前辈议论。

 

好在松兄完全误解了他的意图，热心地向他传授着演绎KARE的奥义，虽然后半段完全变成了喝醉了的松兄意义不明的笑话集锦。

 

松冈没有醉到人事不省，大野也搬不动失去意识的松冈，两个人勾肩搭背的——说是勾肩搭背，不如说是他完全被松冈拎着走——上了出租车。中途松冈像是忽然清醒了一下，锐利的目光笼罩了他，问道：“你不是来问我怎么演KARE的吧？”大野倏地惊出一身冷汗，在他哆哆嗦嗦地想要找借口的时候，松冈醉醺醺地大笑了两声，眼睛里面又变成了一片混沌。

 

他真的很想对松兄说，松兄是他最依赖的前辈了，但是刚一开口，连那个人名字的第一个音节都发不出来，满脑子都是那个人认真又不容置喙的面孔，他张了好几次嘴，最终还是什么都没说，即使面对的是喝醉了的松兄。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

那个人的大手揉弄他的头发时带来的温度还让人记忆犹新。

 

“不用把我当成前辈，想要拒绝的话，拒绝就好了。”

 

他善解人意地说道，温柔的表情就像是在问邻家的弟弟要不要跟他从国外捎回来的玩具，不喜欢的话可以不要的国外留学的大哥哥一样。

 

“我是不是说的太早了？应该在你演完playzone之后再说。要不然你都没心思演舞台剧了。”他好像有点懊恼自己的冲动，“你不要放在心上，结束了再去想吧。我会等你的。”

 

他真的会等他吗？

 

东山前辈已经35岁了。

 

如果是普通人的话，已经结婚生儿育女了。他知道很多前辈，表面上被事务所的恋爱禁止令所约束，事实上都有女朋友，不被媒体发现的话，事务所从来是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。

 

东山前辈又体贴又温柔，人也长得帅，又那么出名，舞跳得那么好……怎么会没有女朋友呢？是有的吧？他该把告白当真吗？

 

可是他一旦回想起那时东山前辈清澈又温暖的眼眸，他心里的怀疑就立刻烟消云散了。

 

他当然喜欢东山前辈，只是他没有谈过恋爱，不知道那种喜欢，是不是东山前辈想要的喜欢。一开始只是觉得前辈的舞跳得好，他又一心一意只想跳舞，于是常常对着少年队演唱会的录像，一遍一遍地模仿东山的舞步。

 

后来出道了，和东山前辈偶尔能够碰面。如果在舞房碰上面的话，那是最好的，也是让他最期待的，东山前辈总是不会吝啬溢美之词，总是看他跳完一曲然后夸他几句，有的时候还会指导他几个动作。从后面贴上来的前辈的胸膛宽阔又温暖，总是能烫的他满脸通红。

 

#

 

他还是害怕被伤害，和东山谈恋爱，如果暴露了的话，即使东山前辈想要承受大部分的流言蜚语，但是最受中伤的，想想也是他这个没有名气的、想要攀龙附凤的后辈。

 

他知道自己这种想法实在太过自私，可总是忍不住地去想。他不清楚自己想要的是什么样的东山纪之——是像恋人一样亲吻他额头、在雪天里拥抱的，一起去买食材回家煮寿喜锅，夜深了在双人床上相拥而眠的东山纪之，还是被他尊敬仰视，在他小小的电视机屏幕上光芒万丈的东山纪之——他不知道。

 

“呼……”

 

他摘下棒球帽，想的深了，不知不觉地已经把棒球帽在胸前折弯了。町田在他旁边换衣服，换到一半看他出神的模样，忍不住提醒道：“还有二十分钟就要彩排了。不去和少年队的前辈们打个招呼么？”

 

“啊、没错。”大野放下棒球帽，拍了拍町田的肩膀，“我居然发呆了。”

 

“你可不要上来就说错台词啊。”

 

“上来说错台词可能不太容易……毕竟一开始我还只是只猴子啊。”他开玩笑道，打开休息室的门，想要深呼吸放松一下，却发现走廊尽头的休息室里，锦织前辈就坐在门口，端着咖啡杯休息，恰巧和他对上了视线。

 

他暗暗地叹了口气，硬是把深呼吸收了回去，有些僵硬地往少年队的休息室走了过去。

 

#

 

“喂！过来！”

 

“呜——！啊呜呜——呜！”

 

植草前辈的演技太有压迫感，他居然一瞬间真的产生了想要逃跑的念头。他扮演的KARE此时还没有开化，不会说话，还只能在地上爬。他拼命地往罐型的神器那边爬，却被神的使者拉住了脚踝拖了回去。

 

松兄说这个时候一定要配合植草前辈，自己也要用力往回蹭，可是他都要吓死了，植草前辈的力气太大了，甚至把原本爬行的他翻了个个儿，扯住他脚踝的手宛如真正的铁镣，箍的他一阵阵地发痛。

 

“呜啊啊啊——”

 

“听好了，KARE！”

 

植草前辈从背后抱住他，因为演技而放大的鼻息明显地扑在他的耳侧。大野却一瞬间冷静了下来，耷拉着脑袋被前辈箍住不老实的胳膊，学着小猴子的姿态苦闷地低声呜咽。

 

“你是人类，不是野兽！站起来！”

 

“呜——！”

 

他爆发出悲鸣，挣脱了神使的禁锢，飞快地消失在了假山之后。

 

他躲在后台，手臂从上面绕到背后，轻轻地抚摸着自己裸露出来的大片皮肤。那里刚刚贴在植草前辈胸前，对方鼓动的心跳和剧烈的鼻息比起舞房的东山更加明晰，但却没有让他心跳加速。他抚摸着抚摸着，慢慢地想起了东山贴上来的胸膛，脸渐渐地发烫。

 

他蹲了下去，把脸深深地埋进双臂之间。在狭小的空间之中，他的心砰砰砰地跳的飞快，剧烈的心跳围绕着他，几乎让人震耳欲聋。

 

#

 

不一样。

 

他喜欢东山前辈。他喜欢东山前辈。

 

#

 

他在谢幕的时候足足流了五分钟的眼泪，前辈们一边帮他圆场，一边温柔地让他宣泄情绪。好不容易致完了辞，他站到出演者之间后，看着东山宽阔的后背，又忍不住抹起了眼泪。

 

随着这场谢幕，整个playzone的公演也宣告结束了。

 

他要和东山前辈分别了吗……前辈从那之后，再也没有和他独处过，再也没有提起那天的表白，擦肩而过的时候也只会露出对待一般后辈的温柔和包容。

 

他有些委屈，却也只能把这些念头丢到脑后。东山让他好好地演舞台剧，意思大概是让他在结束的时候给他答案。 桌子上杯盘狼藉，井之原前辈都已经醉的睡着了，庆功宴都已经要结束了。他看见有jr凑到东山旁边，问喝了几杯的他需不需要叫车，他点了点头，拍了拍jr的肩，爽朗地道了声谢。

 

大野捏着衣角，几乎要忍不住扑簌簌的又要掉下来的眼泪。他眼见着jr打了车进来，把东山清了起来，东山也没有看他，背上包顺着jr的引导走出了包间。他的眼泪喷涌而出，腾地站了起来，手腕随意地抹去了泪水，抓起包就追了出去。

 

门外已经没有了东山的身影，大野咬着嘴唇，抹了把脸就往饭店门口跑。他赶到的时候，jr已经为东山开了门，东山再次道了声谢，准备弯腰坐进去。

 

“东山前辈、！……”

 

他失声叫了出来。

 

东山的动作一顿。他直起腰来，回过头冲大野摆了摆手，用正常的音量和语气说道：“KARE，辛苦了。”

 

大野忽然有些生气，快步走到东山面前，眼睛里面还含着晶莹的泪，咬着牙上目线直直地盯着他。东山叹了口气，对jr使了个眼色，jr便会意地离开了。

 

“怎么了，心情这么不好。”

 

仗着前辈宠爱的话语，大野又喝了好多酒壮胆，顿时没大没小了起来。敬语也不要了，也不管什么寒暄了，语气硬邦邦地问道：“为什么不来问我？”

 

东山歪了歪头：“问什么？”

 

大野脸憋得通红：“问我、问……”

 

他不知道该怎么说，只能困窘地移开了视线，气呼呼的地转身就想走：“算了！”

 

他听见东山笑了一声，接下来身后就被熟悉的温暖胸膛贴住了。东山从背后环住他，低声笑道：“你这不是来告诉我了么。”他低下头亲了亲大野的耳朵，“不来问我要不要叫车，庆功宴也不向我敬酒，谢幕之后也没有来我的休息室问好，现在连敬语也不说了，你也真够没大没小的了。”

 

被东山这样暧昧地圈起来，大野脑子都不转悠了，只能愣愣地听着东山的话，自己却完全不知道接什么话。

 

很久之后，他刚想要羞窘地道歉，东山却把他转过身来，抬起他的下巴，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，眸中全是宠溺和娇惯的色彩：“但是……我会宠着你的。”

 

“你可以对我撒娇，对我发脾气，可以不对我用敬语。你想要我问你的心意，这个嘛……好歹大了你一轮，这点宠爱还是应该给我的年下恋人的。”

 

大野脸烫的厉害，大脑当机的更厉害了。

 

东山轻轻地吻了他的额头：“要和我交往吗？”

 

*我是怎么了我怎么老把松冈昌宏打成松冈祯丞——！


End file.
